


Odd Lightness

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Lightness

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompt "letting go"

Beside him on the couch, Caitlin's smile looks as nervous as Joe feels. "You ready?" he asks her, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach. This may be the right thing, but that doesn't make it easy. 

Biting her lip, Caitlin nods. She moves her hand, then stops, shakes her head, lets out a laugh that's anything but funny. "I didn't think it'd be this hard," she says. 

Joe's hand covers hers, squeezes in reassurance, though he's not sure if that's for her or for him. "We'll do it together?"

Her smile this time is more like relief. "On three?"

He nods. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three." They say it together and as they do, their right hands move to the ring fingers on their left and they pull off the rings that have been there for so long. He holds his for a moment, thinking, remembering, before placing it in the box beside Caitlin's. His hand looks different, feels different and he wiggles his fingers at the odd lightness. 

"You ok?" Caitlin asks him and somehow she sounds more nervous now than she did moments ago. 

"I'm good," he tells her, pulling her into his arms. "And so are we."


End file.
